It is known to hand scrape a top surface of a floor structure, such as a solid hardwood or engineered hardwood floor structure, to create a distressed visible pattern on the top surface thereof. This process is both time consuming and costly, because each of the floor structures must be hand-sculpted one at a time. It is therefore desirable to develop an abrading device that can quickly and cost effectively abrade the top surface of the floor structure while still providing an authentic distressed appearance on the top surface thereof.